Magma
One of the new recruits, Magma has the ability to create and project fire/heat. She doesn’t have a lot of confidence and often finds herself in situations she doesn’t want to be in, usually thanks to her friend Tabitha. One such incident had her becoming a member of the Bayville Sirens, a girl’s only crime fighting group. She was one of the few new recruits allowed to stay at the Institute after mutants were revealed to the public, and helped defeat Apocalypse. Origin The New Mutants accompanied Nina DaCosta, Sunspot's mother, on her latest archaeological expedition. Wolfsbane, Sunspot, Psyche & Cannonball had been playing in the jungle as a make-shift Danger Room. When they decided to return to the boat, Psyche foolishly dived into the water saying she would swim back. However, Psyche had forgotten about the pirañas in the river, so Cannonball flew across the river picking her out of the water on the way. As he didn't have much control over his power of flight, they both crashed into the bank on the other side of the river. There, they were accosted by a group of young native Amazonian girls. They were all dark skinned with black hair, wore animal hides roughly cut into bikini-like outfits. The tribe of girls attacked the two New Mutants, but due to their superior training they soon scared them off. However, Cannonball managed to grab onto a girl around the waist and refused to let go. They took the tribal girl on board the boat where Nina DaCosta examined the girl's possessions. They varied in origin and in date, some of it ranging from over a thousand miles away, while one knife was clearly a modern design. The New Mutants left her in their cabin, while the boat's captain showed them their destination up ahead. However, Carlos (a crew member who was secretly in the employment of the Hellfire Club) snuck down into the cabin, tied the girl to a chair and began to beat her for information. His interrogation was cut short when Wolfsbane ventured below deck. Transforming into a wolf, she scared Carlos away. Wolfsbane had been shocked by Carlos' fearful reaction of her werewolf transformation and began to cry. She thought that the native girl couldn't understand her, so she confessed how the people in Scotland had chased her away as a devil. She told the girl that her name was Rahne. The girl misunderstood her and thought she had said Rain. In turn, the girl spoke one word only; her name Amara. Power and Abilities Magma's powers are pyrokinesis and geokinesis, meaning she is able to manipulate fire and earth. Her body is also designed to withstand the extreme temperatures she generates and the extreme pressures of the Earth's layers when she goes underground. She is able to use these powers to create earthquakes, cause magma to come up from the ground, make her own body glow incredibly bright with heat and flame (which she calls her "lava form"), superheat nearby rock to form lava and then project the lava, and project blasts of varying degrees of heat and flame from her body. Due to being raised as nobility in the ancient Roman settlement of Nova Roma, Magma is an expert in Roman culture, a skilled swords-woman, fluent in Latin and English, and she received a classic education in affairs of state, philosophy, military, agriculture, and literature. Category:Protagonists Category:X-Men